1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption may require semiconductor devices with fast operating speeds and/or low operating voltages. A magnetic memory device may satisfy such requirements. For example, a magnetic memory device may provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility, and a magnetic memory device may be regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.